Children too young to be out of the supervision of their parents have been known to open sliding doors or windows in a building to an unsupervised or dangerous area. Some of these young children have learned how to unlock doors and/or windows.
A common way to lock a sliding door is to use a device similar to just the lower leg 2 of a locking device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,252 to Stewart. But some young children quickly learn how to remove such a locking device, which can simply be called a “broom stick” in order to open a sliding door.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and easy to use auxiliary locking device for use by an adult to lock a sliding door or sliding window for the purpose of keeping a child from opening such door or window.